Crime War: Los Muertos Gang
by Shadowtechmaster
Summary: With Pacific City controlled by three gangs, a new project is formed, and a plot to take down the Gang's Generals are executed. The first part of the Trilogy features the stories of a Peace-Keeper named Devlin, and the first Agent off the lines, Tom.
1. Prelude

Book One

Los Muertos, The Dead

_Crime War_

Prelude

"This is Bravo-Six, shots fired at Funland Amusement Park. Peace Keepers down, requesting EMS and backup."

_'Negative Bravo-Six. We are unable to send support at this time. We will advise when support is available.'_

"Crap," Jacob said aloud. He was in a fire-fight against a group of Los-Muertos gang members, and he had no support.

_'Bravo-Six, this is A-One. Hit the ground, now!'_ Jacob let go a sigh of release and dropped to the ground. Tom, or Agent One, and he were friends, and they had gotten to know each other pretty well.

Three Days Earlier

"Jacob, you are being reassigned to a new project, and partner." The Director stood in front of his office's window, gazing out at the chaos in the three districts. "This is a new project. The details will be in the file, but your partner has certain… powers."

"What 'powers' are you talking about, sir?" Jacob asked, puzzled.

"Like I said, the details are in the file, and you can ask your partner questions. Just, don't be surprised when you get into your first fight together."

Tom had been on patrol with Jacob for the past couple of days, helping Peacekeepers, arresting gang members, or anything else that needed to be done. Five seconds after Jacob hit the ground, the cars around the gang members exploded. A wave of heat hit while Jacob shielded his face. A moment later a loud thump sounded a few feet behind Jacob and the patrol car. "Nice of you to show up, Tom." Jacob said, looking up.

"Just lining up the shot perfectly, you alright?" Tom asked, helping Jacob get to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks." Jacob whistled and surveyed the scene in front of them. The cars must have had full tanks of gas, because the fires were raging. "Bravo-Six to dispatch, we are code four, all clear. We need fire and EMS on scene immediately for the other officers down."

Jacob opened the patrol car door but was pulled away as Tom yelled, "Get out, now!" Jacob staggered a few steps and followed Tom, when the patrol car exploded, throwing him off his feet. He hit a nearby wall, and the air was knocked out of him. The last thing he heard before the world went dark was Tom calling for EMS.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Two Weeks Later

Jacob rubbed his still tender ribs while walking towards the Director's office. It had been two weeks since the explosion had temporarily took him off duty. He had been in the Agency infirmary for 10 days, and then spent the rest of his leave resting in his room. His fellow Peacekeepers had jeered at him for getting injured, but they were still pretty nice about it. The Director had called him down to see what would happen. He and Tom might be split up, but Jacob thought it was unlikely.

Jacob knocked on the door and heard, "Come in." Pushing open the door, Jacob looked around. The television screen that was usually on displaying the latest news reports was off today. "Officer, how are you?" The Director shook Jacob's hand and studied him carefully. "Hmm, you're favoring your left side, which means your ribs still hurt."

"Only slightly." Jacob said, adjusting his stance.

"If you say so. That cut on your arm seems to be healing fine. Your scores in the firing range seem to suggest your aim isn't affected by it."

"An explosion like that would never be able to hurt my shooting arm." Jacob replied, smiling at the director's version of a compliment.

"All right, enough with the evaluation I think. I'm clearing you for field duty and putting you back with Tom, but on a new side project. Now, we have limited Intel on the targets, I'm warning you of that now. The project is called Operation Fire Storm, and the targets of the operation are the generals of the Los-Muertos gang."

"What?" Jacob gasped in amazement.

"You heard me. We are going after the generals and the kingpin. Just remember, this is only a side project at this time. Your current project, Operation Crackdown, takes priority."

"But sir, if we go after one of the generals, won't the others increase their security? Wouldn't it just be better to utilize the lightning war tactics against them?"

"That could work, but you don't understand the far reaching effects that come from taking down a general."

"Like what sir?"

"Okay, let's see," The Director went to his computer and began typing in commands. He looked up and motioned for Jacob to come over. "This program can predict the effects of taking down a gang general. So if I type in Jose Guerra, these consequences occur." The Director entered in a few more commands and hit the enter button. On the screen, a few sentences appeared on the screen.

Jacob read aloud, "Drug distribution and crime decreases, violent crime decreases, Los Muertos funding decreases, Los Muertos foot soldiers less lethal."

"Yep. You have the same program on your computer now, and access to the dossiers on the gang members."

"That'll be a help. Anything else I should know about?" Jacob asked looking away from the computer screen.

"We have formed a special unit to help you assault the gang general's location. It's their second priority, just like you, but if you call they will come. Our Peacekeeper force has been struggling to keep the districts from completely descending into chaos. But like I said, they have been struggling. Your best bet is to go between helping the Peacekeepers, doing research for the dossiers, and actually executing take downs."

"Yes sir. What are the rules of engagement?" Jacob asked.

"You are cleared to fire at will, but we would prefer to take them in alive for interrogation. Who knows what they will be able to tell us. Okay, time to get out there. Good luck officer." The Director nodded and returned to his computer. Jacob turned on his heels and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter Two

Book One

Los Muertos, The Dead

Chapter Two

Jacob smiled as he jogged down to the motor pool. Devlin had always been good at reading people, but the Director always gave him a challenge. It seemed like, he was hiding something. Jacob didn't know what to make of it, but he was just happy to still be with Tom. He passed the officers guarding the entrance to the Tower and turned toward his squad car parking space. When Jacob approached he heard Tom talking to himself. "Having trouble there Tom?"

"Hey Jacob, how's the ribs?" Tom jeered, looking up from the engine.

"Better, though I still feel like I got hit by a building. Did the APB of the building turn up anything?" Jacob laughed.

"Yep. The building was taking into custody about a week ago." Tom smiled cleaned up the tools lying around him. "Anyway, the Director told me about our project. I was busy calling in favors and found enough about Jose Guerra take him down." Jacob laughed to himself quietly and Tom looked at him oddly. "What's so funny?"

"Did you tell the Director who you were researching?" Jacob asked.

"No, I didn't."

"He knew that you were researching Jose. He showed me a new program that just got installed on my computer. He set it up that I would see what would happen if we took down Jose."

"Wow, that's… creepy." Tom said, faking a shudder.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, I'll make the call to the assault team." Jacob grabbed his pistol, assault rifle, grenades and radio from the locker. "This is Bravo-Six to assault team members."

_'This is assault team commander, go ahead.'_ A voice on the radio replied.

"Be advised, we have received enough information to commence a takedown on Jose Guerra. He is located at 414 Race Street, the nightclub. Set up a command post three blocks west of that location and we'll meet up there."

_'Got it. Assault team is moving out.'_

"Let's go Jacob!" Tom called from the squad car. Devlin turned around and saw that Tom was already in the passenger's seat of the squad car, waiting. "Well?"

"Let's go." Jacob jogged over to the driver's side and hopped in, turning the key in the ignition. Devlin flipped a switch on the dash and the LED lights on the hood of the squad car lit up. "Dispatch, this is Bravo-Six. Be advised, headed Code-Three to command post location for nightclub raid." Jacob said into his radio.

_'Ten-Four, you are cleared to go Code-Three.'_

"All right, let's head out." Jacob said. Jacob hit the gas and the patrol car leapt forward, exiting the Agency Garage and heading into the tunnel towards Los Muertos area. Soon they flew out of the tunnel and were speeding around the bend and out onto the road. Jacob flipped a switch and the siren came on, wailing.

_'AT-Commander to Bravo-Six,'_ the squad car's radio crackled.

"Go ahead Commander." Tom answered.

_'Be advised we are set up and ready to assault the main building.'_

"Ten-four, there is a gate at the base of the building. Myself and Bravo-Six are inbound there. We will advise when ready to begin the raid." Tom spoke into the radio.

_ 'Roger that. Just waiting on you.'_ Jacob weaved his way through the afternoon traffic and soon and cut the siren. Jacob maneuvered the patrol car down the incline of a hill and stopped a little bit away from the gate.

"Alright, this is Bravo-Six. All units are to clear this channel, except for the assault team. Assault team, begin raid when you hear my voice." Jacob radioed.

_'Roger that.'_ The assault team commander answered. Jacob and Tom checked their weapons and flipped on the siren.

Tom grabbed the loudspeaker mic and yelled, "This is a raid! Everyone put your hands in the air and get down on your knees! This is the Agency!" Jacob hit the gas and smashed through the gate. Several men leaped out of the way and ran towards a door. Tom leaped out and tackled two of them, with Jacob tackling the last one. After a few moments all they were handcuffed, with Tom and Jacob pushing through.

"Crap! It's the cops!" A voice yelled.

'_This is AT-Commander. Assault has begun, so far no shots fired.'_

"Roger, advise when shots are fired." Tom radioed back. Two Peacekeeper cruisers drove up behind the team and stopped. Four Peacekeepers got out and saluted Tom and Jacob.

"We are your assistance for securing the area. We'll secure this level, go ahead and continue up." One of the Peacekeepers said.

"Got it." Tom said. Tom and Jacob moved over to the stairwell and cautiously began to climb. At the top of the stairs a group of armed Los Muertos gang members began to rush down the staircase but stopped when they saw the Agency men.

"Drop the weapons!" Jacob yelled.

"On the ground, now!" Tom shouted. One of the gang members raised his gun but was unable to get a shot off. Tom fired and put him in the ground. The remaining three gang members raised their weapons but were taken down by Jacob.

'_This is AT-Commander. Shots fired; we are taken light fire at this time.'_

"Ten-four, parking area secure." Tom radioed back. The team fanned out and killed a few more men before regrouping at the next staircase. "AT-Commander, be advised, we have secured the exterior second level. Moving up to target location."

'_Roger, main building and outside yard secure. Target suspect is likely at the final area.'_ The radio crackled.

"Ten-four, be advised, hold your fire on the target. We take him alive." Tom said. The team moved up the staircase and took positions at the base of a raised platform. A few moments later the Peacekeeper assault team was in their positions around the area. Tom grabbed a flash bang from his belt and tossed it into the cabana. A flash of light fallowed by a deafening bang signaled the Agency men to move in. They stormed in and found Jose Guerra stumbling towards a shotgun. Tom leapt over the table and tackled Jose. The two went over the railing and fell into the parking area. Tom took the brunt of the fall landing on the bottom. The four Peacekeepers that were keeping the parking area secure surrounded the two men and flipped Jose over, cuffing him.

Tom didn't move until Jacob yelled down, "Are you going to lay down all day agent?" A groan could be heard two stories down a Tom rolled on to his side and got to his feet. "So, whose next Tom?"


End file.
